


Imaginary like Justice

by Mikamod



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, mostly movie based, with some details from the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moroi and dhampir have been vanishing without a trace. It wasn’t until the Queen and King, along with their Guardian’s, are taken does the situation became a  crisis. </p><p>Mayna and Neal are determined to find their parents, Alva to help her people. Cerin to protect the only family he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary like Justice

Every story has a start, every bond has a point where it is forged, Every destiny has a beginning. Even if the people don't meet at the starting point, they do by the end line. And so our story starts on August night.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Lissa screamed as another contraction rippled through her body. Christian held her hand allowing the woman to nearly break it. 

"This is all your fault!" She yelled as she pushed once more, and was greeted with a babies cry. 

"Lissa," The doctor motioned Christian to come see the baby. "Our son. " The doctor handed their son to him and he could only stare. As much as he poked fun at Dimitri and Rose when they cooed at their the own baby but now he understood. Looking at this little life in his arms, he almost laughed at the wisps of blond hair on the babies head.

"Here Lissa, " He handed their son over to his wife, and sat with her as she cried tears of joy. 

"Our little Neal."

-In the waiting room-

Dimitri smiled at his girls, Roza had a sleeping Mayna in her lap as she waited for her niece or nephew to be born, Rose's bouncing leg had put their year old daughter to sleep, meaning her bright brown eyes were hidden. She had Rose's features but with his coloration, he sat beside his wife and took Mayna from her knowing that Rose was about to start pacing. His little girl stirred a bit but went back to sleep. Though Christian rushing into the waiting room woke her up.

"It's a boy!" The Moroi had the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his face. "you guys can come meet him." 

Rose was already down the hall as Dimitri walked with Mayna in his arms, she reached out for her 'Uncle' who placed a peak on the crown of her head. They entered the room the image of the girls curled around the new baby made Dimitri smile. 

He brought Mayna to the bedside.

"Mayna," Lissa had her queen voice on. "This is Neal when you two grow up you'll be his Guardian." Mayna reached out to the baby.  
"But for now, I hope you'll be great friends."

-In New Mexico-

A baby wailed outside of the church, left in the cold dessert night. A nun opened the door to find a basket on the steps the only thing with the baby was a first name, Alva and a note to send here to somewhere called St. Vladimir's. 

The nun shook her head having never heard of the place but knew she should search for it. She took the baby in from the cold determined that she would search tomorrow.

-In Alaska- 

Cerin shivered as the cold rushed through the cabin as he lay in the blood of his family, the monster that killed his mother and little sister had seen him. He stood up and started walking into town until an old man picked him up, he knew this man he lived outside of town. 

"Are you taking me to the police station?"

"No son, I'm taking you to Montana."


End file.
